


Jump On My Saddle

by Etwas_Schlau



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, House Cleaning, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Songfic, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: While Ian's at work, Rose decides to spice up her cleaning.Prompt fill forCaedmon. Based on "Pony" by Ginuwine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Doctor Who. All rights to the show and its characters belong to the BBC.
> 
> Prompt fill for [Caedmon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon). Okay, let me explain. I was on tumblr last night and I happened upon a certain ~~idol~~ friend of mine's [tumblr prompt](http://caedmonfaith.tumblr.com/post/158675394231/this-just-happened-to-me-i-was-cleaning-the). And of course I couldn't resist, so after staying up until five in the morning, here we are. I know it's short, I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> If you have any Doctor Who prompts, just drop a comment on any Who fic I've written. Please read the details in my profile before leaving prompts. I hope you enjoy!

Rose slipped her key into the door lock, stepping into the flat. Shutting the door behind herself, she dropped her keys on the table, shrugging her purse off her shoulder and hanging it over a chair. Kicking off her shoes, she noticed the kitchen sink brimming with unwashed dishes. She fleetingly took her bottom lip between her teeth, weighing the situation. As much as she’d like to relax with a glass of wine, she knew it would be easier to deal with sooner rather than later. 

With a sigh, she strode through the lounge and into her bedroom to shed her work clothes. Digging through her dresser, she found an outfit more suitable for cleaning consisting of an old periwinkle zip up jumper and a pair of comfortable black trousers. She took a moment to tie her hair into an untidy bun and before returning to the kitchen. Hovering over the sink, she rolled up her sleeves and started the dishes.

The job was increasingly tedious, especially with the added inconvenience of Ian’s countless sugar-encrusted mugs. She shook her head with a gently chiding smirk. That man put entirely too much sugar in his tea.

After about thirty minutes, the dishes were clean and put away and Rose was covered in a sheen of sweat. The chore hadn’t been as draining as she’d expected; rather, she felt energized to do more while she was at it. Soaping up a flannel, she began wiping down the counter. 

As she tidied up, a devious thought entered her mind. Ian wouldn’t be home for another hour at least, giving her ample opportunity to spice up her cleaning spree. She fairly pranced into the lounge, grabbing her iPod and earbuds from the coffee table. She put her favorite playlist on shuffle and slid her earphones in, tucking the device into the pocket of her trousers.

With each song that played Rose found herself swaying and undulating to the music, her movements falling into rhythm with each tune’s tempo. Occasionally she’d sing a few lines or hum along, closing her eyes and nodding her head. 

Suddenly, as one song ended, one of her favorites began. She instantly recognized the tune from its pulsing beat accompanied by rhythmic background vocals. She grinned wide, dropping her flannel to wave her arms to the music. 

_ “I'm just a bachelor… I'm looking for a partner,”  _  she sang, her torso gently staggering with the song.  _ “Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off.” _

She felt herself getting into the rhythm, forgetting about cleaning and everything else.  _ “Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits. Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off!” _

As the chorus hit, Rose’s hands smoothed across her hair and down her sides as if they had a mind of their own.  _ “If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it.” _

Her hips were rolling into the air as she folded her arms behind her head. _ “If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it!”  _

_ “Sittin’ here flossing, peepin’ your steelo. Just once if I have the chance, the things I will do to you.”  _ Rose couldn’t help the mischievous smirk creeping onto her lips at the thought of the filthy lyrics she was singing.  _ “You and your body, every single portion… Send chills up and down your spine, juices flowing down your thigh.” _

_ “If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it.”  _ As the chorus repeated, she found herself pelvic thrusting obscenely. She would have laughed at herself if she hadn’t been so invested in the song.  _ “If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it.” _

_ “If we're gonna get nasty, baby, first we'll show and tell.”  _ Her hands combed through her messy golden locks, her shoulders rising and surging. “ _ Till I reach your ponytail, lurk all over and through you baby, until we reach the stream. You'll be on my jockey team!” _

Rose’s voice was husky and passionate as she sang, biting her lip between lines. _ “If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’, come and jump on it!” _

Before she had a chance to react properly there was a handsome face peeking into her peripheral vision, a crooked, teasing smirk plastered to its features. “You rang?” came his thick Scottish brogue.

She tore her earbuds out, whirling around toward the tall man. “Ian!” she exclaimed, her face burning bright red. She had no idea what to feel, embarrassed, startled, and amused all at once. 

“You know, you don’t have to perform for me, darling. You could just ask,” he taunted, baring his teeth in a dazzling smile.

Rose laughed, playfully slapping the man’s arm. “I’m not performing, you daft man! I was cleaning and… things got out of hand.”

Ian stepped to Rose, pulling her into a tight hug she gladly reciprocated. He released her after a moment, leaning down to plant a kiss on her head. “I’ll let you finish,” he said, slipping into the other room. She smiled contentedly, turning back to her work wiping down the counter. 

“Oh, and Rose?” he began, poking his head in from the living room.

“Yeah?” she replied, craning her neck to meet his gaze.

His eyes darkened deliciously as he spoke, low and throaty. “I’ll gladly ride your pony whenever you like, sweetheart.”  
  
Rose’s face again flushed red. She grinned broadly to herself as she listened to Ian’s receding footsteps. She knew how she’d be spending her evening tonight.


End file.
